warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrollswirl
Scrollswirl is one of the founders of KnowledgeClan and one of the sons of Sorrelleaf, my OC that can communicate with Twolegs. Thank you to Mooneffects' Coding Guide for teaching me how to code those box thingies! (Yes very descriptive of me) (ugh this coding is so broken but i don't want to change it) Please ignore the weird infobox, when I coded it I didn't know how to code infoboxes and I'm too lazy to fix it :p Appearance Scrollswirl is a pale ginger tabby tom, with short, sleek fur. He has several dark brown (almost black) swirl-like markings on his pelt. His eyes are a bright sky blue color and have years of wisdom in them. You can tell that he is a knowledgeable cat just by looking at him. He has a long, graceful tail and short pointed ears, as well as a tiny rose-pink nose. He is quite a small cat, but he is neither thin nor fat for his body size. His paws are slightly too big for his body, and he has little pink ears, as well as a long, graceful tail. Personality "Second things second, don't you tell me what you think that I could be I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh The master of my sea, oh ooh" Ok I'm just going to list character traits here because I don't feel like doing a whole thing (sorry people who like reading things like that). Scrollswirl is clever, shy, restless, inventive, adaptable, adventurous, and SUCH A FLIRT (yes he is) Kin "Last things last, by the grace of the fire and the flames You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh The blood in my veins, oh ooh" So it all starts with his grandparents. Lakewater (she-cat) and Toadleap (tom) had three kits, Sorrelleaf (she-cat), Foxstrike (she-cat), and Goldshadow (tom). A different couple, Tinyleaf (she-cat) and Blackdust (tom), had three kits also, Mosswhisker (tom), Ivydapple (tom), and Cleardrop (she-cat). Cleardrop was younger than her brothers. Later, Sorrelleaf had kits with Mosswhisker: Sandkit (tom), Gingerkit (tom), and Smokekit (tom), who would grow up to become Sandtail, Gingerblaze, and Smokecloud. At around the same time that those three became warriors, Cleardrop had a kit with a tom named Talloak, Ripplekit. Sandtail was guided into a partnership with Crowtalon, coincidentally the best friend of Cleardrop. Crowtalon's first kit, Shellkit, was stillborn, and was informed by Tealeaf, ShadowClan's medicine cat, that the pair would not be able to have any living kits. Crowtalon was devastated and shut out everyone except Cleardrop. This eventually led to the breaking-up of Sandtail and Crowtalon. It was not official, but the two cats had never really loved each other and the birth (or death) of Shellkit tore them apart. Soon afterwards, Sandtail ran away with a ThunderClan she-cat named Brownfur to start a new Clan, KnowledgeClan. Around this time he also picked a new name, Scrollswirl, and Brownfur chose the name of Siennawood (soon to become Siennastar). One of the cats who joined KnowledgeClan was a loner named Stripey. She soon took the warrior name of Roadstripe, and struck up a friendship with Scrollswirl. They almost instantly fell for each other, and Roadstripe was the mother of Scrollswirl's first living kit, Folderkit. Folderkit identified themself to be trans, and while Scrollswirl was slightly confused about what that meant, neither he nor Roadstripe felt that it was something that was wrong with their kit. They both loved their daughter dearly. After Folderkit became Folderpaw and no longer needed care in the nursery, Roadstripe began leaving the camp frequently. Scrollswirl followed her one day, curious, and discovered that his mate was going to a Twoleg nest and meeting a kittypet named Badger. He was naturally suspicious of something more than friendship, but decided not to confront Roadstripe, knowing there could be a perfectly good reason for her to be seeing him. But one day she brought back a kit, Boxkit, claiming to have found him by the side of the road. Scrollswirl suspected there was more to Boxkit's story, and asked Roadstripe if he was her kit, fathered by Badger. Roadstripe was not shocked that he had discovered her secret, and admitted that he was her adopted kit— Badger's kit by a different mother. She told him that they perhaps weren't the right mates after all, and added that she had known from the time she first came here that there was a different she-cat who was his perfect partner. Scrollswirl was disappointed, but accepting, and also slightly confused about Roadstripe's last comment until later that day, when Siennastar asked him to be her mate, confessing she'd heard that he had broken up with Roadstripe and that she'd loved him since they'd started their journey away from the lake together. Scrollswirl happily accepted and they later had two kits, Harmonykit and Butterflykit. History "I was broken from a young age, taking my sulking to the masses Writing my poems for the few that look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me Singing from heartache from the pain, taking my message from the veins Speaking my lesson from the brain, seeing the beauty through the..." Summary= This section is for people who like reading summaries! Scrollswirl was born as Sandkit to Sorrelleaf and Mosswhisker in ShadowClan, along with his littermates Gingerkit and Smokekit (both toms). From an early age he and his siblings were shadowed by their uncle Ivydapple (brother of Mosswhisker). All that tom cared about was making sure his nephews had a good status in the Clan, and that included becoming the best hunters and fighters as well as getting a respectable mate and having many kits that would of course be just as talented. When the kits reached six moons, Sandpaw was apprenticed to Ivydapple, which made him even more controlling in the young tom's life. Gingerpaw and Smokepaw lived up to their uncle's expectations and became incredibly good at the ways of the warrior. Sandpaw was a good warrior, but he was restless, and dreamed of inventing new ways of life, exploring the unknown and meeting more than just the cats in the four (SkyClan hadn't come to the lake yet) Clans. When he, Gingerpaw, and Smokepaw became warriors, with the names of Sandtail, Gingerblaze, and Smokecloud, Ivydapple got even more demanding: all the toms were supposed to find mates, and fast. Sandtail felt that his uncle was being too hasty, and that they were too young for mates, but Ivydapple forced him to mate with Crowtalon, the best friend of Ivydapple's sister (and Sandtail's aunt), Cleardrop. Sandtail wasn't very happy with Crowtalon, as he never really loved her — in fact, at that point in his life he didn't have an interest in any she-cats at all, as he was a new warrior. Within three moons, Crowtalon was pregnant with their first kit. Sandtail was, despite his lack of love for Crowtalon, excited; he was about to become a father. When the she-kit, who was fawn-and-cream tortoiseshell with tabby markings, was born, Crowtalon immediately named her Shellkit. Sandtail was annoyed that she hadn't consulted him beforehand, but that quickly slipped from his mind as the medicine cat proclaimed her stillborn. Sandtail was heartbroken, but that was nothing compared to Crowtalon's devastation. Sandtail's mate retreated into the warriors' den for days and only came out for food, which she quickly brought back to her nest. No one in ShadowClan could do anything to rouse her, even the leader, except for her best friend Cleardrop. Cleardrop sat by her side all day long, comforting and consoling her, and the deputy excused her from patrols, sympathizing with her and Crowtalon. Now, of course, Ivydapple came back into the picture: he wanted Sandtail to bring Crowtalon back to life, show her how much he cared. (Of course, he didn't care for her any more than he would for another Clanmate.) Sandtail attempted to do so, but Cleardrop always stopped him, saying that he'd only make it worse— and Sandtail had no doubt that that was true. Ivydapple didn't see this as a reasonable excuse— and he had never been known to listen to anything his sister said. He demanded Sandtail try again. And again. And again. Sandtail came back with reports of failure every time, but that didn't stop Ivydapple. Finally Sandtail could take no more and started running away to the lake to avoid his uncle. As Sandtail's miserable life continued, it started to become harder and harder to shake Ivydapple off. At first he'd avoided going to anyone because he didn't want to concern them with his troubles, but he eventually gave up and appealed to his mother and father. Sorrelleaf felt that she couldn't do anything to help, and Mosswhisker was too busy with duties because he'd recently become deputy. Sandtail didn't blame his father, but he and his mother had an argument because he felt she was being too passive and she felt he was being too aggressive. Which left his grandfather, Blackdust. Blackdust was the father of Mosswhisker, Cleardrop, and Ivydapple, and had been Sandtail's favorite grandparent for his whole life. Sorrelleaf's parents were dead, and so was Mosswhisker's mother, Tinyleaf, but Sandtail had heard enough stories about her to deduce that she was more or less exactly like Ivydapple and therefore did not deserve his love. Blackdust suggested that Sandtail might take matters into his own paws and start a whole new life for himself. Sandtail didn't exactly get what his grandfather was saying, but decided to do exactly what he'd said: by running away. ~SUCH a wip~ |-|Story= This section is for people who like reading stories! Sandkit looked up and saw a white face dotted with black, blue eyes smiling down at him. "Sandkit, Gingerkit, Smokekit, meet your uncle, Ivydapple," Mosswhisker told them. "Hello," Ivydapple said. "I'm here to make sure all three of you have good lives in the Clan. And that means becoming a hunter, a fighter, and a father." "Sandpaw, you will be mentored by Ivydapple. Ivydapple, make sure to pass on your knowledge and loyalty to this apprentice." "Sandpaw! Gingerpaw! Smokepaw!" the Clan cheered. "Sandtail," Ivydapple said urgently, "now that you're a warrior, you need to think about finding a mate. I will do all I can to find a suitable she-cat for you, but you need to do part of it, too. No she-cat will accept a tom that doesn't put in any effort." Sandtail was so astonished that his uncle was taking control of his life like this that all he could do was nod dumbly. Who does Ivydapple think he is? He can't just find me a mate! Apparently Ivydapple thought so. He immediately hared off to the warriors' den, undoubtedly to start looking. Sandtail sighed. He could see where this was going. "Sandtail," Ivydapple said, "meet your new mate, Crowtalon. Crowtalon, Sandtail." The two warriors looked at each other. Not with love, nor hate. Neutrality, perhaps. And the kit was born: a tiny fawn-and-cream tortoiseshell tabby, with little black markings along her stripes. "We shall name her Shellkit," Crowtalon proclaimed. Sandtail felt a little flash of annoyance that Crowtalon had named their kit without even consulting him, but he was too busy thinking wonderful thoughts about being a father to dwell further on it. I'm finally, finally a father! Just like Gingerblaze and Smokecloud! But he was interrupted by the medicine cat's look of grief. "Crowtalon... Crowtalon, Sandtail, I'm so sorry." Crowtalon took another look at her newborn daughter. Saw how she wasn't moving, meowing, even breathing. "No. No no no no no!" Crowtalon took a breath and slumped backwards into her nest. They could still hear her muttering "No, no, no, no, no." Sandtail's dreams were full of that moment, that moment when Tealeaf said, "I'm so sorry, Sandtail, and Crowtalon, but... but if you— if you were to, er, move into the nursery again, there's, er, a good chance— chance that— that the same thing would..." He had no need to say more. Crowtalon and Sandtail both knew. Sandtail warily poked his head into the nursery. If Ivydapple's idea gets me killed... Crowtalon was lying in her nest. By her side was Cleardrop, her best friend and Sandtail's aunt. (They were approximately the same age because Cleardrop had come from a later litter than Mosswhisker and Ivydapple.) Sandtail heard sounds of sobbing coming from the nest, and the black lump of fur inside wasn't moving. "Sandtail," Cleardrop ordered, "go away." "I, er, thought Crowtalon might want to see...?" Sandtail trailed off as Cleardrop fixed him with a glare so severe he was surprised it didn't melt his eyeballs. "Yeah. Okay. I'll just, er, leave now." He ducked out. What was he going to tell Ivydapple? WIP!!! "Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Pain! You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Warriors Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Work In Progress